Frank
Frank, often referred to as The Resolute, is one of the major deities on the world of Sprin'Torel. While many of those who worship and pray to Frank live a military life, Frank himself is widely regarded as a gentle soul. As Frank is seen as a representation of the bonds formed between nations and people, many different cultures and peoples have come to respect and admire him. He is seen as the paramount of what it means to have both the loyalty of ones own people, and also what it truly means to inspire loyalty and devotion amongst otherwise disparate factions. Worshippers Given that Frank is meant to inspire loyalty amongst peoples, many members of the military pray to Frank as a means of both inspiring those around them, but also to empower themselves. Additionally, many nations and ambassadors will swear on oaths in Frank's name as a ceremonial gesture of one's assurance of faithfulness and loyalty. Clerics Frank's clerics tend to do what they do out of a sense of love - whether out of love for their friends or love for their country. Though they're more than happy to stand out of the spotlight, that hardly means that they're never seen. Instead, they're more likely to let their actions speak for themselves, on and off the battlefield. On the battlefield, they tend to be right at the front, protecting their allies; and off the battlefield, they may be ranked as highly as advisers to any ruler wise enough to listen. Orders ; The Rescue Squad : Some of Frank's worshipers do what they can on the battlefield to help those that they're allied with. While some take this as a call to fight at the front, members of The Rescue Squad seek to protect as many people as they can by running back and forth across the battlefield, carrying the wounded to safety. As this cause is noble and seeks to minimise casualties, almost every army around the world agreed that attacking members of The Rescue Squad is poor battle etiquette and punishable. Rites As with every other religion, followers of Frank have certain rites they carry out in an attempt to pray for their loved ones to try and protect them, though there are some for courage or bravery in times of strife. The following is an example of one such prayer for others. "I pray for my friend right now. I pray that you will help them with the struggles they are going through in this battle, for you know exactly what they need in this moment. Draw near to them and let them feel your presence. Open their eyes, ears, and hearts to you. Help them have the discernment to hear your voice as you lead them in their next steps. I pray that you will calm any fear or anxiety they may be feeling. Replace it with the confidence to trust you. I pray that your guidance will be clear to them and to me from this day forward."